I will wait
by chloe.gossip.drew
Summary: After Tony leaves Israel with Ziva crying. Even though she knows without him saying he'll wait for her, she receives a text telling her he will wait for her. Will she finally get up the courage to go home and be with the man she loves or will Tony have to wait for years?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I just watched tonight's episode and thought I should do a fic off of the scene when Ziva watches Tony get on the plane. I truthfully cried when he got on the plane and Ziva didn't and knowing that she's not going back like AT ALL makes it worse! I like screamed when they kissed and cried right after thinking that, that might be the last time that we get to see them together and now I'm rambling. Sorry. Onto the story!

Disclaimer: If this was mine I would have persuaded Cote not to leave the show and let TIVA happen on the show instead of when she leaves. Plus TIVA would have happened sooner.

…

Ziva's P.O.V…

I watch as the plane takes off taking the man I love back home. I will miss him like crazy but I have to do this alone. "I love you" I whisper to the thin air as my tears stream down my face making it harder for me to breath. I turn away once the plane is out of sight and make my way back to the house where I was born. I hold in the rest of my tears, the tears that I rarely shed until I get through the door. I lean against the door and slide down against it.

Feeling the strength to get up I stood up, losing my balance a little and making my way to the room that he stayed in just for a few nights grabbing the shirt he left on the bed and taking off mine, slipping on his. I make my way out to the couch and start to dial Gibb's number. It took a little longer than usual for him to answer. "Ziver," I hear on the other line. "Gibbs," I say making sure my voice isn't shaky and trying to make it sound like I was holding in tear. "I am not coming back, at least not right now. I need to sort something's out. Get my life on track again, start over," I tell him. I hear a barely audible ok in response. "Tony is on his way home," I tell him trying to make small conversation.

"I know," Gibbs tells me "I also know he lied to me," He adds after a second. "I did not want him to let anyone know he had found me," I say barely able to keep my voice from shaking. "But you do not want an explanation," I say knowing him too well. "Yep. I'll call you when Tony lands safely. Take care," Gibbs tells me letting me know the call is almost over. "Thank you, and you too," I tell him and pull the phone away from my ear and hitting end. I breathe out a breath and let the tears fall once again.

That was the hardest goodbye I have ever made in my entire life, harder then saying goodbye to my sister and my brother Ari. To my father and mother and it was all because he was still alive and breathing. Waiting for me to get my life on track. Waiting for me to come home.

"You loved him," I heard someone say from the door. I look up to see Orli standing at the door. "How did you find me?" I ask her instead of answering her question. She's a little blurry but I can still see who she is and know her voice. "After Tony found you, I followed him," She tells me. "Yes I loved him, but that does not mean I will go back to him, at least not yet," I tell her and wipe my eyes that keep spilling out tears.

Tony's P.O.V…

As my plane leaves I keep my own tears subsided not going to let them fall knowing that I'll see her soon. I watch as she turns into nothing and then turn to what I had written on my pad. I stare at the I Will and try and think of what to put in under it. Not coming up with anything I give up and start to think of the times of me and Ziva had, had together. When one memory starts to go on replay, I finally let a tear fall and look out the window. "I love you," I whisper to the clouds that are still visible but are dark. Making me think of death.

"Are you okay sir? Can I get you anything?" one of the stewardesses asks me. "A beer," I tell her needing it after leaving the woman I love to put her life on track and start over alone. It's what she wanted but I know that I shouldn't have left her. After I finish my beer I fall asleep.

Memories of Ziva and me still on my mind. That ride on the plane that I spent sleeping were full of Ziva filled dreams. Dreaming of us getting married, having kids and growing old together. By the time I wake up we're landing and I realize that I'm a full country away from her.

…

A/N: Ok I know I had one of these at the start of this but I just decided that I'm going to end it there and leave it for another chapter. Oh and I decided not to make this a one-shot! Writing this brought tears to my eyes thinking about the tiva that might now never be.


	2. Chapter 2

Ziva's P.O.V...

It's been a full three months since he left, I miss him like crazy and I just hope he misses me as much as I've missed him. "Ziva," I heard someone say from the door. I turn around to see the doctor waiting for me. I smile at her and walk to with her to a room. "How far along are you?" She asked me once I was seated on the bed that she directed me to sit on.

"I'm 11 weeks," I tell her and cross my legs a little nervous. I never told anyone that I was pregnant because that would mean I would have to go back to the united states meaning I would have to finish finding myself in a place where I had lost myself. The doctor had wrote down a few things on the piece of paper. "Can you lift your shirt?" She asked me and pulled the cart closer to the bed.

I led down and lifted my shirt just below my bra. "Warning, this may be a little cold," She tells me. I brace myself for the cold liquid to hit my skin and even though I was ready for it, I still cringed when it did. I watched as she tried to find the little life. "See it?" She asked pointing to the head of a kid that was half of me and half of the man who is waiting for me back in DC.

I felt tears come to my eyes as I nodded. "Yeah," I choke out. She takes a picture and lets it come out. That's when she notices something, "Well Ziva, it looks like you're pregnant with twins, I can't believe I never noticed this on your first appointment," She said to me. I look at her in shock, I never expected this.

...

Tony's P.O.V...

It's been 3 months, three horrible, slow, agonizing months with just Probie and the bossman. "Gear up!" Gibbs shouts across the room after he gets off the phone. I stand up and grab my backpack and sig. I rush to the elevator like my life depended on it. I feel the elevator shake then the lights go out and then, the elevator comes to a complete stop. "What just happened?" I asked looking at the other's with wide eyes.

"I like, the elevator just crashed," McGee said sounding as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "I think he was wondering why, MeGee," Gibbs said. I pressed the call button "Hello, this is Agent Drakes, what seems to be the problem?" The blonde agent from the 4th floor asked into the phone that she speaks in sounding really board.

"Hi, it's special agent Anthony DiNozzo, the elevator seemed to have shut down," I tell her. I can hear her type something into the computer, probably trying to figure out what's wrong. "Ah, it seems as if the power has went out, meaning they had forward his call to a totally different building. "How long will I be in here?" I asked a little scared. "It could be 10 to an hour or longer. Sorry I couldn't be any help," She said then hung up.

I look at the two guys and slide down the wall, knowing that this elevator wasn't going to start up in 10 minutes. "So, anyone have any food or drink in there bags?" I ask looking at them curiously trying to break the tension.

"I have 4 bottles of water, a sandwich, and hey look, it says 'Tony's chocolate bars'," McGee said looking through his bag and pulling out the bottles of water, the sandwich and 4 chocolate bars that were clearly Tony's. I laugh a little. "Have you heard from her?" McGee asked me after a minute.

I shake my head and flash him a tight smile. I get this every few days. 'Have you heard from her?' or 'How are you? I'm so sorry that she had to leave'. It's a little funny if you think about it. "Where did you find her?" McGee asked. It seemed now that he had gotten him into a small space where I have no where to run, I'm going to get bombarted with questions. Great.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony's P.O.V...

"Her home town, where she was born," I tell him and sigh remembering her opening up the door with a sad look on her face. Seeing me and letting herself smile for what I guess what had been for 3 months. "How was she?" Tim asked, I can feel him looking at my face, watching for a reaction to these questions.

"She was, broken. Sad, lost," I tell him, going off into a cloud of memories. Of us kissing before I got on the plane and left. "Why did I have to let myself come home!" I yell finally letting my thoughts get the best of me. I turn to the side of the elevator and punch it.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled, slapping me across the back of the head. "Why'd I have to leave?" I finally break, feeling the tears that I promised myself I wouldn't let fall, slide down my face.

Tim's P.O.V...

I didn't know these questions would affect him so much. Watching him fall apart in front of me was sort of sad. Watching the one guy that I thought wouldn't settle down, crying because of a women who I have heard thousand's of times, he didn't have feelings for.

"It'll be alright. She'll come back," I tell him trying to calm him down after Gibbs yelling at him. He shakes his head and looks at me. "She's not coming back," He whispered and leaned his head against the cold metal.

Gibb's P.O.V

Watching the man I thought of as a son fall apart made me go against my better judgement. Those 4 words that I don't believe made me say 3 worsd that I never thought I'd say in my lifetime to DiNozzo. "Go after her," I tell him and watch as he lift's his head.

"How? I'm stuck in the damn metal box!" He yelled kicking the side of it. I sigh and shake my head. He can be an idiot at times. Tim looked at Tony and smiled a little. "I think he meant after, we get out of the elevator," Tim told him.

...

Ziva's P.O.V...

I sit in my car holding my cell phone, thinking of calling him. I've been opening and closing my phone for the past hour but not being able to dial the digits that are so familiar, that I can dial them with my eyes close. A knock on my window makes me jump, I look and see a lady with greying hair peeking in. "Your parking meter has run out," She tells me. I look at the grey thing in front of my car and squint at it seeing that my parking meter, had indeed run out.

"Thanks for telling me," I tell her then start my car. She gives me a nod and a smile before carring on walking into the hospital. I pull out of my parking spot and make my way to Mossad, force of habit I guess. Going there when I'm in Israel. When I arrive, I flash my ID and walk into the director's office.

"Ziva," Orli says to me, not even looking up from her paperwork. I smile at her and sit in front of the desk. "I'm pregnant," I tell her, she looks up at me with a slight smile on her face.

"Congradulations', Who is the father?" Orli asks me, I smile and she knows. "Oh dear, does he know?" I shake my head, tears building up in my eyes. She walks around the desk and pulls me into a hug.

"I miss him," I tell her. I feel her nod her head and just hold me. I blink and feel the warm liquid fall down my face. "I'll be alright, I promise," She tells me and kisses my forehead motherly. I pull back and look at her. "It's twins," I tell her, attempting a smile but failing.

"Why don't you call him?" She asks me. "I just can't. I want to but, something's stopping me," I tell her and pull myself into a standing position. I start to pace, taking out my phone. "Call him," She encourages me.

...

Tim's P.O.V...

Tony had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and it had been quiet besides the wimpers you hear from him every few minutes. "He's a wreck," I tell Gibbs. I see him nod out of the corner of my eyes as I'm looking at Tony. It was silent for another few minutes until the sound of Tony's phone, the ringtone I had come to know as Ziva's ringtone.

He had jumped awake and picked up the phone. "Ziva?" He asked into the phone. I hear the voice from the other line let out a small yes. "Where are you? Are you still in Israel?" He asked her all in one breathe.

Tony's P.O.V...

"Are you still in Israel?" I ask her, hoping she would say yes. "Yeah, but I'm calling to tell you something," Ziva tells me, I can tell she's been crying because I know what her voice is like when she had been crying.

"What do you need to tell me?" I ask trying to sound cheerful but not doing a very good job at it. "Listen Tony, I'm pregnant," She says and I go silent. "Hello?" She asks into the phone after a few minutes.

"You're pregnant?" I ask her not believing what I had just heard.


End file.
